This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this project is to develop a composite (biodegradable polymer and nanorods) for controlled delivery of therapeutic molecules. The polymer is designed so that the glass transition temperature is ~ 5 degrees C above body temperature, so that when the sample is exposed to NIR light (~ 800 nm) and the absorbing nanorods heat, the sample goes from a glassy to rubbery polymer. It is hypothesized that this transition change will lead to changes in molecule diffusion through the polymer and will simultaneously be released to the surrounding tissue. We have conducted all conducted all work on the polymer mechanical transitions, nanorod fabrication, and the next step is to illustrate that the samples heat upon light exposure. If that is shown, the release of a molecule will be measured with exposure of the sample to light.